clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kallie Jo
'Do ya know the names of these items, been searching but cant find the names...' Hey Kallie! Do ya know the names of these items in the screenshots below: http://prntscr.com/4b3pi7 http://prntscr.com/4b3plv http://prntscr.com/4b3pn8 http://prntscr.com/4b3pov http://prntscr.com/4b3ptv http://prntscr.com/4b3pvw http://prntscr.com/4b3pyw http://prntscr.com/4b3q0h http://prntscr.com/4b3q1u http://prntscr.com/4b3q33 http://prntscr.com/4b3q7y Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 13:43, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt :Why do you always thank yourself at the end of every message you send? 13:46, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::You can search for those items through the Furniture Category page. Or, you can log into CP, create a new igloo, place only those items in your igloo, go to your backyard, clear your cache, go back into your igloo, type "chrome://cache" into the URL (if using Chrome, of course), and you should be able to view the SWF links of the furniture items. Then, you can just search for the furniture IDs on the wiki (or the JSON file). It's a little more complicated, but it's definitely faster than flipping through items on the category page. ::-- 18:45, August 9, 2014 (UTC) About the POTM thing Hi Kallie, I see you reverting my edits on POTM May and June 2014 votes. Whilst I understand that Kyfur cheated and rigged the votes in order to win, and I do believe that it is a dreadful mistake for him to win POTM, Kyfur Was indeed a contestant in both POTM votes. Therefore, I believe that his name should stay on those two pages. Though I did add a remark on both pages that since Kyfur cheated to win both contests, his POTM status is revoked :P Hope you understand that we just simply can't remove his name completely, as that would mean we are tampering with history. Thanks for understanding :P P.S. In a nutshell, I removed Kyfur's status as a winner in both contests, but I kept his status as a contestant -- Dps04talk 14:35, August 9, 2014 (UTC) 'Just Letting You Know' Hey Kallie! As you may know P-P banned me from chat, see the reasons here below: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Callum_Fawsitt It looks as like I will have to change my approach towards my own personal rights on the Wiki since P-P banned me. The ban lasts for 1 week sadly, and it will end Monday afternoon (in my timezone) and Monday is the day I go on holiday and my holiday ends on the following Friday meaning sadly I wont be able to get on chat for like 10-11 days. I just wanted to let you know this so you are aware since people might think I have quit when I do return for longer than the 1 week ban. I will miss everyone during this long period I am away but hopefully when I come back I will feel much better. Have a Good Week & Hope to see everyone when I come back on! :) Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 17:24, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt I SWEAR I SWEAR YOU I DIDN'T EDIT THE IMAGE! http://prntscr.com/4bw7ux http://prntscr.com/4bw8v0 http://prntscr.com/4bw9a7 http://prntscr.com/4bw9se I swear I don't know how to edit images! Please believe in me! [[User:LukeLeia75|'LukeLeia75']] [[User talk:LukeLeia75|''' is rocking out at the Music Jam 2014!]] 23:15, August 11, 2014 (UTC) IT WON'T STOP! http://prntscr.com/4bwh1m http://prntscr.com/4bwhji http://prntscr.com/4bwhnd [[User:LukeLeia75|'''LukeLeia75]] [[User talk:LukeLeia75|''' is rocking out at the Music Jam 2014!]] 23:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Along with Luke's messages http://prntscr.com/4bwiwv http://prntscr.com/4bwjmc No comment [[User:Ph1n3a5and77| Bye']]... [[User talk:Ph1n3a5and77|' I will be leaving.]] [[User blog:Ph1n3a5and77/Quitting Sunday, August 3, 2014.| (See blog here)]] 23:46, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Can i have some admin tips? Hey Kallie So i made a wiki 3 months ago and i'm so far a good admin, but i wanna be a better one so i can't block people for false reasons and stuff, so i'd like a few tips to make me a better admin. Thanks (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 20:41, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Vacation Hi , I will be away from the wiki for one week. I am leaving the morning of Saturday August 16 and I'm returning August 23. I won't be editing in that time AT ALL or coming on chat so please don't demote me, I'm just on vacation thanks!! Your friend, JWPengie; My Puffle ' ' I! :D 10:09, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello I know this sounds weird, but may you please block me until 2017 because I'm underage? Thanks, Cardjitzuismylife : Sorry I had to do it, I hope to see you (or maybe not if I'm still not here) on the wiki soon. --Roger6881 (talk) 13:58, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Lol Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 21:55, August 15, 2014 (UTC) 'Any chance?' Hey Kallie! :) Is there any chance you could come one of the IRC channels so I can just ask you something about an edit etc please? And maybe a few other things... :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 17:21, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Operation: Ninja Article Hi Kallie I think the Operation: Ninja page shouldn't have been removed as it was rumored to be a party, if it's rumored then it should have the Rumor Template on it, i think it should be undeleted and if it's fully NOT confirmed it should be removed. Although i don't know if it has been proven false or not. Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 21:54, August 15, 2014 (UTC) EPF Missions Article The fact that the EPF missions article is now just a list annoys me. the PSA missions article isn't just a list. And now I can't undo CPPerapin's change. Please Help. A Certain Pookie Hater No problem There are quite a few sources needed eh? For a while Ive noticed pages lacking sources and some of them I know where the info came from and now Ive decided to go ahead and add some sources using the power of searching the internet and memory. Although theres still a lot yet to add and some of those I can get the sources for but I must wait for tomorrow as Im getting tired and its hot. I also noticed a lot of the info without sources were in newspapers. Does nobody around here read the newspaper anymore? Kids these days! Flallaana (talk) 01:38, August 21, 2014 (UTC) My ban Why was I banned forever for "disrupting chat"? This is my third time online, and the only thing I said was "Why do you want to ban me?". Sir Clint The Tryhard (talk) 00:02, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Please Block Hey Kallie, I just want to let you know SethCP is being mean to a lot of people on the fourms. Dudeguy56789 (talk) 23:42, August 23, 2014 (UTC) edited the photo i edited the photo, i won't show my face again. RE:Activity Sorry Kallie, I've been in Spain for the last two weeks. I've only just got back now. It SHOULD still say I'm away on the chat moderator page... Mind changing it for me? I'm on my tablet see... Chunk Norris, the most awesome person ever 15:49, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Rights Change I don't think it should be our responsibility to hold users' hands when they have rights. It is their responsibility to leave a notice on their user/talk page or contact an admin with the reason they are away. If users are without internet access, they can let an admin know of the situation once they regain access, and be re-promoted. Meanwhile, they should be demoted for exceeding the inactivity time (and since their rights are not in use anyway). However, I understand that activity in chat is a little more complicated to track due to the chat bot not always being online. I can see that both you and Wolf-gangs have left messages on Bsyew's talk page asking about his inactivity, but how many days are you giving him to respond with a valid reason for inactivity? Anyway, thank you for providing me with info regarding this. -- 23:48, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :I don't find it harsh since users can still come back and request to be re-promoted if they truly had a reason for being inactive. It's also good practice so that they will be more likely to remember to leave a notice when they are inactive for a week or so. As for Bsyew, 3-4 days sounds fair. :-- 00:49, August 29, 2014 (UTC) To Do Its me again in ya face. After looking around random userpages I see on your to do list it says "Expand Deb, Roy with help from others who may know more information about it" and I happen to own the book they are from so I could definitely flesh those pages out sometime. Although I usually do minor edits so I dont know how helpful it will be but its something. Flallaana (talk) 01:53, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Done Alright I finished as much as I could add as there isnt much information on them. They dont appear much. Also Im not sure how you all have those high quality pictures of in-game penguins so my small screenshots will have to suffice at least for now I guess. Flallaana (talk) 16:34, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Game Files Hello i was woundering how to view club peguins game files bacause i wanted to see if any new puffle hats are coming can u plz tell me how to do it or have a look for me thanks oh and can u reply using my talk page thanks. Peter879 (talk) 13:50, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Screenshots of penguin(hd) hi kallie i was woundering how to take good photos like this of your penguin(yes i know this is a sprite swf but u get the idea) plz help oh and can u plz pelpy using talk page and sorry for asking to many questions. Peter879 (talk) 13:04, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Banned By Accidant Hi, I think I was banned by accident during a chat invasion by Jeserator xD I'm new here, so he wouldn't have recognised me. Could you please fix this mistake? (: Jasy J (talk) 23:45, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Unnecessary Ban I joined chat and within 5 minutes I was banned because I joined during some silly chat invasion. I am extremely mad as I did NOT say a bad word or even spam or partake in the silly event. I would like to be unbanned please as I have done nothing wrong? It was just bad timing. Sharon Osbourne (talk) 23:51, August 31, 2014 (UTC) kallie help! people are invading our chat and there's no chat mods. Darien8910 (talk) 02:59, September 1, 2014 (UTC) A invasion today Hello Kallie. This is Fire and I have a important message. Today we have a invasion with 0 admins in chat. Just to help the users in chat, I want you to got on chat. Fire86743 (talk) 02:59, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Invasions Kallie. We NEED to do something about this. I came into the chat today, and everyone was just recovering from an invasion - 1 MOD ON CHAT. The worst part - the mod (Tech) was away. We NEED more chat mods and admins. Right now, I'm on chat, and if invaders came on, I would be the only one to ban them. PLEASE take the time to think about this, and I'm sure you've heard it from many other users, WE NEED MORE CHAT MODS AND ADMINS! JWPengie; My Puffle ' ' I! :D 23:08, September 1, 2014 (UTC)